


A Twilighted Tea Shoppe

by Kittyinaz



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, Because I don't ever think I will publish this, Bella/Peter Whitlock... why is there no Whitlocks in the characters?, But there is alot of sex too, F/M, Original story using Twilight Characters, Plot, Tags Are Hard, Tea Shoppe, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: Bella decided to go out for a night on the town with her friends, Hatter decided to mix that night in his club. This starts a chain of events that has love, adventure and a mention of wonder in our world. AU, AH. Pairings? Read to find out!





	1. This Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Main Pairing: Bella/Peter  
> This story is taken from my Tea Shoppe, I wanted to see if it would be liked by another fandom as much as Alice 2009 liked it. Also, as you may have noticed, I have Ryan Reynolds as Peter and Leighton Meester as Bella. This Banner is made by the Beta for the story, Mommy4Thomas. MAD MAD love to her for her patience in moving this from a past tense to present tense story.

 

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are the property of Stephanie Myers.**

**Pre-Edit Count –   3,069 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: If We Ever Meet Again By Timbaland featuring Katy Perry_

* * *

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/leighton-meester-13.jpg)

Bella decides to accept her friend’s invitation to go to the new ‘in’ club in town. She can’t remember the name, but these new clubs come and go all the time and she didn’t see what the big deal about this one was.

She’s been working hard, either at school or at work, and hasn’t seen her friends in a long time – she knows this very well since they have no problem reminding her about it, as often as they can. Bella knows that even though they have promised not to try to set her up with another random guy in the club, it will inevitably happen after they start drinking. They simply cannot believe she is happy alone and they are genuinely concerned about her. But Bella is very happy being by herself and not playing some lovestruck fool, thank you very much. Truthfully, she doesn’t think she can dedicate the necessary time to a real relationship. That is, if a real meaningful relationship can even be found in a club.

She calls up her friend Alice and asks her if the offer of going out is still open. “Of course Bella!!! You will love where we are going tonight. Well maybe not… but who cares, after dancing and a lot of drinking, does it matter? The music is so awesome with one of the best DJ’s in the city.”

Bella laughs at her friend’s eagerness to sell her on an idea that she has already bought. “Alice! Enough!! Now, where should I meet you?”

Alice thinks back to the times they’ve gone out in the past and the condition they ended up in after. “Can we come over there? You have room and we can get a limo for the night and have a real time out on the town.”

Bella sighs, knowing the responsible thing is to do that or else she will need to be the designated driver for the night. Since she wants to let loose for once and remember why she is working so hard for at school, she agrees. “Sure, what time should I be expecting everyone?”

Thanks to her family, she doesn’t really need to work, and this way she can get some relaxation without the worry of missing the next day, never mind it being a Friday.

* * *

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/ryan-reynolds-8.jpg)

Hatter is busy at his new nightclub making sure everything is ready for the night. He’s been hiding himself here after making it in LA. His life had gotten out of control while there and his answer had been to move to Pittsburgh and out of the limelight for awhile.

However, he can’t be idle for long and soon designed and built this club. This way he can still do what he loved while producing entertainment for others.

The club is owned under his real name, but most people know him by MH. For this place, and when he DJ’s, he uses the name his friends call him – the name he had earned on the streets of London – Hatter. It is the only way he can protect himself from all the bloody gold diggers! He has known his fair share of them and luckily knew them for what they were. Also, his nickname plays well into the club’s theme. He smiles wryly at the thought.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/dusquesne-incline.jpg)

Hatter turns in his chair and looks out to the city below him, losing himself in thought. He hasn’t spun for awhile; maybe tonight he will enjoy himself while at the same time keeping an eye on the club. As he peruses the thought, he decides that he will do just that and mix pleasure with work. Of course, he will need Jake to work with him to throw off the scent and also in case he needs a break, but Jake is great at making it look like he was doing all the work and that Hatter was only the eye candy. The thought causes Hatter to smirk; even not knowing who he truly is the ladies seem to throw themselves at him anyway, no matter how much he shows his disinterest. As long as he is not mean spirited about the refusals or uses any of them ladies, there is no reason that he can’t enjoy the attention, was there? Hatter turns to make the calls to put his plans for the night in place. Glancing at the clock he notes it will be time to open up in a couple of hours.

* * *

Bella is dressed in a blue mini skirt dress and red tights, with heeled boots. Her friends had tried to get her to wear something different, but she refuses to get dressed up just so they can try to set her up with someone. She is comfortable and that is all that matters to her tonight.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/alices-limo.jpg)

She walks outside thinking that it’s warm enough that she won’t need a jacket and gets into the limo with Alice and a bunch of their girlfriends. As they all grab a glass of bubbly, they raise them in toast and say, “To Bella, may she remember how to have fun tonight!” They all laugh, including Bella, and drink to that. Bella turns to Rose and asks, “Where are we going tonight?”

 [](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/charlotte-sullivan-1.jpg)

Rose is a petite woman with ice white hair and dark blue sapphire eyes that she came by naturally from her mother. She is another of those special friends who understands Bella. “You don’t know?”

Bella shakes her head no.

Rose looks at Alice. “You didn’t tell her?”

Alice is sheepish and replies, “Do you think she would agree to go if I had told her the name?”

Bella looks at both of them. “Alright! I am here and very unlikely to jump out of the limo if you tell me where we were going, so c’mon give!”

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/ashley-greene-1.jpg)

Alice is pure energy. She is 5’5, auburn hair, and bright green eyes. She is the life of the party and often Bella has commented that if they could harness her energy, it would end the energy crisis by itself for most of the world. But in spite of this, she is a loyal friend who will do anything to make sure people are happy. But there are times that Bella is ready to kill her, though, and this may be one of those times if she does not cough up the name of the club. How bad can a name be?

Alice looks sheepish and tells her, “It’s called the Tea Shoppe.  The main DJ’s name is Hatter and well, umm you can guess the theme.”

Bella sighs. She has lived most of her life hating Alice in Wonderland. Her great grandfather was Charles Dodgson, but most people know him by his pen name of Lewis Carroll. When people learn about it, and they somehow always seem to find out, they tease her and ask why her why her name wasn’t Alice after the main character in the story. After a very short while, Bella began to hate the story and has avoided anything to do with it. But Alice and Rose have convinced her in the past few years to accept it and not run screaming from it. Rose had once pointed to Alice and told Bella that if she could deal with the teasing then Bella certainly could. Bella tries to, but seriously?

Bella groans and asks, “Tea Shoppe?”

Rose answers quietly, while the rest of the girls in the group drink their champagne, laughing and carrying on in their own conversations. “The theme is the Mad Hatter’s Tea Party and their drinks are based on the teas. I heard that the owner has been very imaginative and has come close to make quite a few tastes like teas. And, the main DJ is pure eye candy and wears a hat everywhere.”

Bella looks out the window, resigning herself to trying to have fun, and notices that they are drawing close to a place with a huge line wrapping around the corner and down the street. Wow, she hasn’t seen a club this popular in a long time. She then thinks about having to wait in a line that long. She turns and looks at her friends, begging, “Please tell me one of you has a way in without waiting in that line.”

Alice and Rose look at each other and then start to laugh. Their friend has no idea how beautiful she is and how many times the three of them opened doors that normally stay closed. Bella is 5’6” with mahogany hair that falls below her shoulders and rich blue sapphire eyes. Her work and great genes give her a body most would kill for. But Bella never has a clue and would protest if they tried to tell her. Tonight, however, they did have a way in.

Rose finally puts Bella out of misery. “We are expected, a friend of mine is a bartender in there and has pulled some strings and got us on the VIP list.” Of course, when he heard it was for Bella, he was scrambling all over, trying to make sure everything would be perfect. He has a huge crush on her.

Bella sighs in relief. The limo door is quickly opened by the valet and the girls all get out of the vehicle. Rose walks up to the guy at the head of the line, tells him their names as he checks the list, nodding, and opens the doors for them. She looks back and pointedly raises her eyebrow. Bella and Alice laugh at her. Walking up to her, they link arms around each other and walk into the club. The rest of their friends follow them inside, still giggling and laughing.

Once inside, Bella almost stops dead, looking around in sheer amazement at the club decorations. There are trees everywhere, the tables have mismatched chairs and white tablecloths, and the ground underneath the tables looks like actual grass. As she looks at where the DJ booth is, she notices it appears to be a windmill. The Bar is cleverly disguised as a long assortment of connected tables with tea pots steaming slightly all over it. There are pastries all along the length that Bella thinks are fake until she watches as a woman picks one up and eats it. She looks up and realizes the ceiling looks like the night sky with comets and falling stars shooting through it randomly. As she watches, the stars seem to twinkle at her.

Rose and Alice lead their party down the pathway to… a ring of Mushrooms? Bella realizes that the owner has put the VIP level on top of the mushrooms with the dance floor in the middle of the mushrooms on the lower level. Bella has to give credit where credit is due; this club is awesome and the owner went way above and beyond designing it. She climbs the stairs and they go to the table marked ‘Bella in Wonderland’. Bella shakes her head but thinks _, if it got us in, I’m not complaining!_ She sits down with her friends and they all start to talk and generally have fun while sampling the assortment of drinks in front of them.

Hatter looks out at the crowd, enjoying himself. Jake is working with him and keeping his mouth closed as normal. He looks up at the VIP area, intrigued by the group of women there. He’d seen them walking through the club heading in that direction earlier. He remembers seeing a large party reserved under ‘Bella in Wonderland’ and has wondered at the moniker; they must be that group. He shrugs and gets ready to spin another record, hopefully lure them down below to dance. If they look as good as they did at the first glance he’d taken, then they will draw others onto the dance floor with them.

Bella is getting bored listening to the girls talking. She doesn’t care much for gossip like most of them did. Hearing a driving beat start, she taps Rose’s shoulder and when she leans closer, Bella tells her, “I want to go down and dance.”

Rose nods and taps Alice’s shoulder next to her, pointing downstairs. Alice flashes a grin and stands up and the three women walk down, joining the crowd on the floor.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/taylor-lautner-1.jpg)

Hatter sees three of the most beautiful ladies make their way to the floor. Well, all three were certainly beautiful but one… one intrigues him. He watches her with her friends and wonders what her story is, what is she doing here, what is her name…. is she single? He thinks for a second and signals Jake to take over as he makes his way to the dance floor to watch her. Jake will be fine since he has a few songs queued up and ready to go. Hatter can’t think of the last time a woman has caught his eye like this; he is curious and wants to satisfy that curiosity.

Bella is having a blast, she likes to dance, but normally doesn’t go out much. She glances to her left and sees a pair of dark chocolate eyes that connect with hers. Her stomach does a quick flip and she blinks, losing the eyes in the crowd. She misses the intensity instantly as well as the warmth she felt when meeting them. Frowning, she wonders what is happening. Bella feels a quick tap on her shoulder and turns to see Rose cocking her head at her quizzically, silently asking if everything was okay. Bella nods and the three keep on enjoying themselves.

Soon enough, of course, people try to cut in. The three friends are used to men trying to cut in all the time and have developed ways to gently, but firmly, relay the fact that they were not interested, if they truly were not. Of course, there are always some who can’t take a hint, but they have ways to deal with them, also.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/lonnie.jpg)

In this case, the guy in question is very drunk, not understanding their hints. Furthermore, it looks like he has planned this out. He grabs Bella from behind and proceeds to grind into her.  She flicks her eyes to Rose and Alice who instantly understand and try to move closer to help her.  Bella steps away and loudly says, “Get off!”

The guy leers at her, “C’mon, looking and dancing like that tells me you need a man to… _dance with_.”  He leans closer and Bella backs off from the smell radiating off of him.  She can see that his friends are helping keep Rose and Alice away and she is getting a little nervous.  He grabs her again, pulling her close to him, not caring at all that she is fighting him.

Before he can do something, a hand grabs his shoulder and swings him around to a very angry Hatter who tells him in a hard tone, “The lady told ya no.  And a _gentleman_ always honors wha’ a lady says.”

Bella is shocked that the man whose eyes had caused the odd but pleasant feeling in her stomach earlier was now there… defending her?  She is grateful and a little flattered; most people and her friends don’t try to help her, knowing she can handle herself very well.  But this is a dangerous situation and she is feeling very uncomfortable – this guy gave her a very bad feeling – and Bella is grateful for the save.  Her savior glances at her and indicates slightly that she needs to try to move away.  She looks quickly around and sees that the only safe spot is beside her brown-eyed savior since all the other ways are blocked.

Lonnie looks at the man that has come out of nowhere, taking away his fun.  Who did this guy think he is?  He attempts to push away the smaller man so he can get back to his entertainment for the night, but is shocked when the man doesn’t budge at all. And then he notices the woman who’d caught his attention moving to the guy’s side.  Without even glancing at her, the guy moves slightly in front of her, effectively making sure that Lonnie can’t get to her. Not without going through this guy first.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Lonnie demands angrily.

At first, Hatter puzzles about why the woman who caught his attention didn’t leave. Then he realizes that this bloody scumbag’s friends have blocked her in.  Instead, she has assessed the situation and moved to the safest spot in the circle, by his side.  He moves slightly to make sure that if the drunken man makes a move towards her, it would be through him.  Where are the bouncers he hired to make sure situations like this did not happen?

Hatter replies to the man in a cold voice, “You will bloody leave now, my friend, or you will regret whatever you do to the lady here.”

Lonnie stares at the guy and gets a bad feeling that this is not going to end well.  Glaring at him, he mutters, “Whatever, I was just trying to dance with the lady.”  He stalks off, figuring he can try again when he is sure the guy is elsewhere.  Lonnie has never seen this guy before when other girls came through and caught his attention.  The guy is probably a bouncer or such, he thinks, before whistling to his friends and walking away, not looking back.

Bella breathes a sigh of relief and then brown eyes turns quickly and asks her, “Are ya alright, did the bloody scut harm ye?”

She looks into his eyes and sees that he is genuinely concerned. “No, he just frightened me.” She takes a deep breath, thinking that she needs to thank him – and to be honest, she really wants to know his name – and says, “Thank you.  My name is Bella.”

He glances at her, as if making sure she is alright. “Yer welcome.  Nice ta meet ya Bella, name’s Hatter.”  He glances around again, noticing the crowd and still feeling… protective, he asks her, “Ya want to get off the floor and get a drink _?” And maybe answer some of my questions…_

Bella looks at Hatter, noticing the nice build, the hair that goes wherever it wants, and the _oh ye gods, thank you!_ accent. The odd feeling in her stomach returns and she smiles.  She really needs a drink and doesn’t feel worried about being with this man who has saved her. In fact, she wants to get to know him better.  She glances over her shoulder to Rose and Alice and lets them know she is going to the bar.  They nod and give her a look that she all too well recognizes; she will be getting the interrogation later.

Bella turns back to Hatter, noticing he has seen all of their byplay and is still patiently waiting for her answer.  “Yes.”

_This free fall in her stomach has got her feeling so…_

They walk off the dance floor together to satisfy their mutual curiosity about the other.

* * *

**Fairfarren~**


	2. It Will All Turn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatter and Bella talk.

######  

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are the property of Stephanie Myers.**

**Pre Edit Count –   3,397 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Haven’t Met You Yet,_ by Michael Buble

* * *

Previously:

_Bella breathes a sigh of relief and then brown eyes turns quickly and asks her, “Are ya alright, did the bloody scut harm ye?”_

_She looks into his eyes and sees that he is genuinely concerned. “No, he just frightened me.” She takes a deep breath, thinking that she needs to thank him – and to be honest, she really wants to know his name – and says, “Thank you.  My name is Bella.”_

_He glances at her, as if making sure she is alright. “Yer welcome.  Nice ta meet ya Bella, name’s Hatter.”  He glances around again, noticing the crowd and still feeling… protective, he asks her, “Ya want to get off the floor and get a drink?” And maybe answer some of my questions…_

_Bella looks at Hatter, noticing the nice build, the hair that goes wherever it wants, and the oh ye gods, thank you! accent. The odd feeling in her stomach returns and she smiles.  She really needs a drink and doesn’t feel worried about being with this man who has saved her. In fact, she wants to get to know him better.  She glances over her shoulder to Rose and Alice and lets them know she is going to the bar.  They nod and give her a look that she all too well recognizes; she will be getting the interrogation later._

_Bella turns back to Hatter, noticing he has seen all of their byplay and is still patiently waiting for her answer.  “Yes.”_

_This free fall in her stomach has got her feeling so…_

_They walk off the dance floor together to satisfy their mutual curiosity about the other._

_Now:_

* * *

Hatter stops at the edge of the dance floor and waits for Bella to catch up. He puts his hand gently on the small of her back to lead her to the bar and to… well, he wants the guys giving her looks to know she is with him. It may only be temporary —not that they needed to know that— but he is working on it becoming something more.

Bella follows as closely as she can to Hatter until they clear the dance floor. She almost pauses when he stops but then he puts his hand on the small of her back and indicates the path they are to go down. His warm hand gives her goosebumps and she wonders at the fast reaction she is having to him. Since she’s been going out these past few years, however, she’s found that these feelings, on her side or the guy’s, never seem to last. He will grow bored of her or be scared off by her job. Or worst, he will use her; one had tried to do that. She keeps a close grip on her feelings thinking about that one guy. Bella decides she will enjoy these pleasant sensations until they go their separate ways, as her exes normally do.

Hatter goes to the end of bar and pulls out a chair for her. He has chosen high bar chairs in every style imaginable that he can find in order to give the bar the proper tea table look. Right now, he is really glad he did because now he can talk with her without possibly being bugged by the staff. But if he finds one of his bouncers, well, he needs to have a word with them. There is no excuse for any lady to deal with that type of behavior in his club. And to have it be Bella! He grips the chair he is holding out for her hard. She looked so fragile and frightened when that guy had grabbed her, Hatter realizes he hadn’t even thought before he acted when he saw the look on her face.

Bella is shocked and pleased when he pulls out a chair for her. As she sits, she notices that they are at the end of the bar, with the wall on one side of her and him on the other. She isn’t really worried, but either he is planning something or he just picked somewhere he can protect her. The latter thought makes her smile and she thanks him again.

“Well, me mum would hav’ me hide if she found out that I was not bein’ a gentleman to the ladies.” Hatter smirks at her as she laughs. Bella has a pleasant laugh that warms him.

“Well, you can let your ‘mum’ know that you are being quite the gentleman to me. It’s kind of pleasant to find out there are gentlemen still around. And especially in clubs!” Bella is chuckling and finding herself being quite truthful with him, which pleases her since she really hates to play the flirting game.

Hatter likes her forthrightness but frowns at her comment. “I apologize for that bloody git-“

Bella interrupts him. “Hatter, it isn’t your fault. He planned that out a little too well. Thank you again for helping me.” She shivers and he notices.

He shrugs out of his brown leather jacket and puts it around her shoulders. “Here this may help. The club is cold fer the dancers and drinkers.”

Bella is shocked again by his manners. But before she can protest, she realizes that his coat is warm and she really is cold, probably a slight case of shock at her close call. “Thank you,” she quietly says.

“Yer welcome. So… Now on to the awkward questions that normally arise at this time.” Hatter grins at her.

Bella laughs in enjoyment at this one – he is smooth, she’ll give him that! “Hmm, let’s see, you already know my name and that I am here with my friends. The next? Either what drink do I like, my sign, or am I single? Which one was it?” She grins at him, waiting on his answer.

 _All of them!_ Hatter’s smirk grows wider and his dimples come out. He really likes the spirit of this one. He turns and signals one of the bartenders, who acknowledges him with a nod, but before Hatter can turn his attention back to Bella, he notices the bartender doing a double take at her. He frowns but tucks it away in the back of his head. That takes care of the drink…

“Well, I be guessing you’re either single or I will be having a jealous boyfriend on me back here shortly. And yer sign?” He lets a puzzled look cross his face, “Why I be wanting that?”

Bella is enjoying this so much. “Hmm that just leaves the drink and then I am out of the lines I have been given through the years.”

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/kellan-lutz-1.jpg)

The bartender walks down to give Bella and Hatter their drinks. Bella turns in shock when she notices the drink being set in front of her is the same that she had liked from upstairs. Looking up, she recognizes the guy behind the bar. “Emmett! What a pleasant surprise to find you here!”

Emmett smiles at her. “Yep, I helped Rose plan this outing for you, hope you enjoyed yourself and will come back here more often.”

Hatter is frowning at Emmett as he lightly flirts with Bella. _Calm yerself down Hatter! She’s not yers yet. And it looks like ya may be owing Emmett here a favor if he got her to come ‘ere!_ Hatter clears his throat softly.

Bella looks at him and smiles. “Emmett is one of my friend Rose’s close friends. He has come along a couple of times to help us out when we all want is to have fun and not deal with guys.” She smiles at Emmett.

Hatter realizes that while Emmett may have feelings for Bella, she doesn’t return them. He relaxes. “Emmett here is one of me best bartenders. I am glad that he got ya to come in, and I will make sure that you and your mates are on the VIP list from now on. That being if you still want to come here after that bloody scutted git.”

At first, Bella wonders how he could make them permanent VIP’s in this club but then all the pieces fall into place: this Hatter beside her is _the_ Hatter that Alice and Rose had told her about earlier. The DJ. The _cute_ DJ. Her heart drops a little realizing that this whole meeting must mean nothing to him. She is just one in a long string of girls to him. She should have known.

Hatter is watching her face and catches the slight look of dismay. He is then shocked when she straightens and goes to take the jacket off. “Bella, what’s wrong?”

Bella looks at him and is surprised to see the genuine look of confusion on his face. “I am sorry, I didn’t realize who you were. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, so I am going to head out.”

Hatter stares at her. Wrong idea? Bloody ‘ell what is she speaking about? He decides to continue their honesty with each other and asks, “Bella, what idea do you think I have?”

Bella sighs, why is he making this hard? And why is her head starting to pound so much? “The idea that I may be one of many girls you have around.”

Before she can say anything a look of understanding crosses his face. He glances at Emmett as if to say ‘do you believe her?’ “Bella, I don’t have _any_ girls hangin’ around. Ask me mate Emmett here.”

Emmett nods reluctantly, he can see how the cards are falling here, but he knows Hatter will treat Bella right. And, after these many years, he knows he isn’t going to get her attention. The best he can do is what he has been doing, being like a brother to her. And, no matter what others think, Emmett has seen the way Hatter brushes the girls off, not unkindly, but in a manner that leaves no doubt that he is not interested. He treats the staff like family and Emmett saw for himself, from one of the cameras below the bar, Hatter defending Bella earlier.

Bella stares at Emmett in shock when he verifies Hatter to her. Emmett is protective of her and acts like a brother to her and the girls. He is usually the one that talks her out of the relationships she talks herself into, especially when she was younger, wanting to find love.

Hatter watches her and is actually pleased that Emmett has helped him. “Bella, I honestly can say you have intrigued me and I will enjoy getting to know you better. This may be a one time meeting, or one of many, I will leave that up to you. If you want to leave, please wait here with Emmett and let me get you a ride home. That bloody git is still here and I don’t want you to have to deal with him.” He watches her eyes, hoping he isn’t making a huge mistake and that it will all turn out well in the end. He is willing to put in the effort to make it work, but he wants to give her the choices.

Bella is thinking it all through. She is tired, her head is starting to pound even worse, and… she really wants to get to know Hatter better. He intrigues her. She pulls the jacket closer to her and softly tells him, “If you have somewhere we can go to talk, somewhere with aspirin, I think I would like to know you a little better. Plus, you are right, that, umm, how did you so eloquently put it, that ‘bloody scut’? worries me quite frankly.”

Hatter relaxes and smiles. “I have aspirin and the office up top is quieter than here. Warmer, too.” He looks at her closer and then glances at Emmett. He realizes now what he should have realized earlier: she is in shock. Hatter keeps a tight rein on his temper and promises to himself to give a thorough talking-to to his staff. Emmett is looking at her and nods, leaving to get the office set up with a blanket and some real tea to help Bella. He thinks of something and stops, turns around and signals Hatter. He will let her friends know she is alright and take care of that for him. Hatter nods and makes a note to give Emmett’s performance a thorough look through and see how he can reward him.

“Bella.” She has closed her eyes and opens them quickly to see Hatter standing next to her with his hand held out to her. She glances up at him and puts her hand in his. He relaxes some and helps her stand, leading her towards the door to the upstairs area. Walking through the door, he notices the fatigue on her face and picks her up bridal style. She lightly moans and creases her forehead in pain. He gets a little more worried and quickly, but gently, moves up to his office.

Emmett opens the door and frowns down at Bella. He looks up at Hatter. “Did he slip her something?”

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/round_of_drinks_crop_blue_round_shadow.jpg)

Hatter frowns and can’t think of when he could have. “Was the normal array of drinks provided them at their table?”

Emmett frowns, “Yes, but Bella ordered down, as she normally does, and I made her drink, then sent it up.”

Hatter thinks back to how well planned out the incident on the floor had been. “Bloody ‘ell in a hand-basket!” He looks angry as he tenderly holds the girl, nay Lady, in his arms. “Emmett, get down to the rest of her mates and make sure they are okay. Find one of the bouncers and have them stay with them until they leave, and find someone you trust to work the bar on the top for them. I didn’t open it per yer request, but I think it would have been safer for them if I would have just put you up there.” He closes his eyes thinking of how many problems that scum licking imbecile may have gotten his club and Bella into. He walks over to his cream leather couch and gently places her on it. He stares down at the woman that has completely captured him. He knows it could have happened to him at any time, but it seems like the fates are laughing at him for this situation.

Emmett looks at him, and realizes his boss must have fallen hard. He softly tells him, “Hatter, Bella liked you up to when she thought she was to be part of a harem. Bella is work though. She is well worth it, but you will have to work hard to make you guys work. You will need patience and time. Let me know if you need me for anything, and get some of that tea you swear by in her.” Hatter nods and Emmett goes down to check on the rest of their friends.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/tea-service.jpg)

Hatter stares down at Bella, grabs the tea service from his desk and brings it to her. He pours her a glass and then crouches down, softly calling her name. “Bella. I need you to drink some of this tea.”

Bella can barely stay awake. She is aware this is not normal… What is going on? She hears Emmett telling someone something about her, but she can barely hear through the pounding in her head. Next thing she hears is her name being said softly and something about tea? She is rather thirsty…

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/davids-office.jpg)

She groans and then opens one eye, which she quickly closes against the glare. She hears some cussing and the bright light is gone. Opening the eye again, she sees a soft glowing light from the ceiling and then notices Hatter looking at her with worry.

“Bella, I need you to drink some of this. If this doesn’t work then I am taking you to a hospital. I think that… that… Bloody hell. That scum licker may have slipped you something.”

Hatter is getting even more worried about Bella. And, he is mad at himself; she mentioned the headache and yet he had had a bright light shining down on her. He has turned it off now though, just leaving the ambient lighting on, and she seems to be able to handle that.

Bella takes the tea glass and drinks the contents. She made a face and softly asks, “Why does anything good for you taste so bad?” Hatter laughs weakly as she makes another face and finishes the tea. He takes the glass from her and sits himself on his coffee table, watching her. He notices when the headache fades away since her forehead smooths and soon he sees she is sleeping. He sighs in relief; maybe it is just shock.

There is a soft knock on his office door and Emmett comes back in with the two ladies that had been on the dance floor with Bella earlier.

“We sent the other girls home but we needed to make sure Bella is okay,” the blonde tells him. “And, well we wanted to meet you. Emmett here has vouched for you, but well-“

Hatter interrupts her gently, not wanting to make a friend of Bella’s mad but also not wanting to wake Bella, “You had to see it with your eyes. I don’t know if he did give her something, but she is sleeping normally now. I was just going to get Emmett and have a car take her home. But I would greatly appreciate it if someone could stay with her?”

Rose looks at the man and can see Emmett has called it like normal – this guy has feelings for Bella and unlike most men, he is comfortable and secure in dealing with them. “Emmett told you this will be work right?”

Hatter is getting worried, first with Emmett telling him this and now one of Bella’s mates. “Why are you all telling me this?”

Alice speaks up, “She pushes guys away, she can’t see why anyone would want her. She doesn’t see her beauty, her thoughtfulness or anything else. One guy is all it took for this to happen to her, and she still hasn’t gotten over it. So we are letting you know, since it looks like you like her, and Emmett says you will treat her right and that she liked you.”

Hatter wonders how many sentences that really is in the back of his mind, but he realizes that they are essentially giving him their support, but he will still have to work to get Bella’s trust. He nods, “Thank you. Now I need to get her home safe without-”

Emmett interrupts him, “Boss, it’s past closing and the staff made sure the guy is gone.”

Hatter glances at him. “It’s not that I don’t trust you Emmett, but that git had it planned. I will call one of the cars and have two leave here. Bella was frightened, and until we know otherwise, I don’t want that look on her face again. Just let me do what I need to.”

Emmett nods hiding a small smile. He almost wants to kiss that bastard; Hatter is being protective of Bella, and Hatter is always protective of what he loves. That bastard from the dance floor has brought that to the fore and nothing anyone can say will dissuade Hatter. Now for Bella…

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/limo.jpg)

Hatter makes the call needed and once he receives confirmation that the cars are downstairs, he gently picks Bella up again and takes her down the stairs. Alice opens one of the limo’s doors and he gently puts her inside. He stares down at her face, softly moving a lock of hair off her cheek before climbing out. Emmett is there and nods to him as he and Rose climb into the limo with Hatter softly closing the door behind them.

Alice is watching him closely with her inquisitive eyes. She makes one of her snap decisions that she is famous for and leans up to hug him. He looks surprised and she tells him, “That’s for taking such good care of her. Now let us take over, we have had many years of experience taking care of Bella.”

Hatter nods and opens the other door for the ball of energy, which Alice quickly dashes through. He closes the door and both limos leave the garage, driving into the dark night as he silently watches.

* * *

**Fairfarren~**


	3. Lost in This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day and the information that it brings...

 

 _Song I listened to for this chapter: All That I Am_ by Ryan Huston

 

* * *

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/leighton-meester-33.jpg)

The next morning Bella wakes with a slight headache.  She’s confused, since the last thing she remembered was a guy in a bar…  Brown eyes…  Brown eyes that bring a smile to her face.  She hopes that she is wrong about guys… because she rather likes him, wants to get to know him better… wants to know things like… what’s his name again?  She frowns, trying to remember it.

“Urgh!  What the hell did I drink last night?”  Bella grows agitated as her head starts to pound a little more and her whole body feels sluggish. She never drank much but her infrequent bouts of freedom – from the pressure of school, work and the charities she works on – are so rare that sometimes she needs something to remember until she could get out again.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/charlotte-sullivan-5.jpg)

Her door opens and Rose walks in with a drink in her hand.  “Here, drink this. It tastes awful but damn does it work!”

Bella glances at her and then drinks the contents.  It does have a bad-taste, but it also tastes… familiar.

Rose looks over Bella.  She can’t tell if Bella has any negative effects from last night, but when Emmett had knocked on the door this morning with this tea for them –warning that it tasted awful but that he swore by it– she wasn’t going to not give the tea a try.  When asked where he got it, all he answered was, “Hatter, he was still up and worried about Bella.”

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/kellan-lutz-7.jpg)

Emmett is still downstairs, having decided to stick around after noticing the girls are all feeling bad, and thinks that whatever Bella had, was in all their drinks.  Hatter was going to be mad.  If Bella and any of the girls go back to the club, they would get their own room, especially if Bella is with them.  Hatter was worried that she may not want him and had told Emmett that he wanted to have her choose him; if she did, he would do anything and everything to keep her, but he wouldn’t force her into anything.  Emmett’s esteem for Hatter rose at that, he is here to see what he can do for his boss.

Emmett decides to make the girls breakfast, knowing most of the large group will soon be gone and it will end up being just his three girls in the end.  Too many times going out partying with them has shown him that the other girls really leech off of Bella. She says that she enjoys the large parties, they make her feel safer, but he hopes she will wake up to reality soon, before one of them hurts her. By the time his girls arrive in the kitchen, as he had predicted, the rest of the group has cleared out.

Bella walks in with her hair still damp after her washing, wearing loose black yoga pants and a turquoise t-shirt. Holding her head, she collapses into a chair; she could barely stand a few minutes earlier while washing her hair.

Emmett looks at her concerned. “Did the tea not help?”

Bella lifts her head. “It took care of the headache, but I feel bad all over still. What happened?  And, not that I am complaining, but why are you here cooking breakfast?”

He frowns, thinking they may want to take her to see a doctor to make sure there are no lasting effects from last night. “We think that bastard from the dance floor may have slipped something into your drink or drinks.  And I am making sure you are ok.”

Bella gasps, memories flooding her brain of a man grabbing her from behind and… trapping her?  And brown eyes rescuing her.  She had been talking to brown eyes…  Why does everything go in and out of focus?  She gets frustrated, feeling there is something she _needs_ to remember.  “Emmett who is the brown-eyed guy in my memories?  The memories are all weird…  What the hell?” She bursts out in frustration, but before she can say more, she suddenly feels sick to her stomach and quickly runs to the bathroom.

Rose and Emmett run after her with Alice following behind a second later. Hearing her being sick, the friends look at each other in concern.

Alice runs from them and yells over her shoulder, “Help her to the car, I am bringing it up, she needs to see a doctor now!”

Emmett and Rose nod and as soon as Bella stops they enter the bathroom, helping her up carefully.  “Bella, we need to get you to the hospital.  Whatever he gave you is reacting badly, we had hoped you weren’t as affected since the rest of us weren’t.”  Bella nods and doesn’t argue.  They look at each, noting that this is not good.

Emmett mouths to Rose, “Grab my phone; call Hatter.  He will want to know about this.”  She nods and runs to his phone on the table as he helps Bella slowly to the car.

 

* * *

  [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/ryan-reynolds-6.jpg)

Hatter is sitting in his chair, staring out at the city, his thoughts on Bella.  He isn’t complaining that she is the one that has made him fall…. in love? Is it love? Hatter wonders but decides it doesn’t matter if he calls it love or if he uses a different word:  It is love and there is nothing he can do about it now.  He is leaving it in Bella’s hands… her small, slim hands that according to Emmett can throw a man across the room.  He smiles, remembering Emmett telling him about men who had learned that the hard way.  He likes the image-

 His phone rings, interrupting his thought. “Hatter,” he answers.

“Hatter, we are taking Bella to the hospital, I know you wanted to wait for her to come to you but–”

“Which hospital?” His question interrupts her. His voice, thick with worry.

 

* * *

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/magee_womens_hospital.jpg)

Once at the hospital, after hearing what is wrong, the nursing staff rush Bella into the ER.

The three friends wait in the ER waiting area until one of the doctors comes in, asking for a, “Ms. Alice Brandon, Ms. Rosalie Hale, and a Mr. Emmett McCarty?”  They stand up quickly and he walks over to them.

“Ms. Swan’s records show that you are the people to talk to?”  They nod since all of Bella’s family is deceased, they are the closest to family to her.  “You should have brought her in sooner, but we are giving fluids to her and taking tests to see what was given to her.  Due to the nature of this, the police are on their way to take statements.  Now for other matters, can one of you fill out the paperwork for her insurance?”

Before any of them can say anything, they hear a voice say, “I will take care of any medical expenses for Ms. Swan’s care.”

Hatter had walked in, and spotting Emmett and Bella’s mates standing, made his way to them. Hearing the last bit from the doctor, he spoke up.  He is unaware of Bella’s financial state and frankly doesn’t care, he takes care of those that mean something to him, and she means a lot.

Emmett smiles, telling them both, “If you look further in her records, you will find there is no reason to fill out any paperwork on Bella.”  The Doctor frowns and after punching a few things on his tablet, looks back up shocked and hurriedly says, “Y-yes… I see. I will let you in to see her once we have her moved to her room.”  He practically runs out of the room.

Hatter looks after him and then turns to the trio and raises an eyebrow.  Rose takes pity on him.

“She owns the hospital.”

Hatter’s mouth falls open in shock.  “Owns the hospital? How do you own a hospital?”

Rose can’t help herself and laughs.  “Bella’s family was very well off.  They made a lot of investments, like this hospital and others.”  But, thinking of the guilt her friend always felt and how hard she drove herself, Rose frowns and continues slower.  “Bella has, let’s say a _need_  to contribute to her family fortune or at least manage it correctly.  She kills herself working, with school and charities.  She doesn’t need to do any of it, but, that is Bella.”

Hatter realizes that they are telling him something big.  His Bella is a workaholic due to feelings of guilt.  She receives no pleasure from the money and works hard to prove she doesn’t need it.  He wonders why she has these feelings and hopes he can find out more in the future, and maybe help her?

Emmett watches his boss, who may be becoming a friend?  He softly tells him, “Bella believes this is the reason guys like her.”

Hatter glances at him and then understanding dawns across his face.

Emmett knows his boss doesn’t need money.  The club is enough to make anyone rich, but he has suspicions that Hatter doesn’t need the club for that.

The Doctor comes back and is much nicer to them as he escorts them to the back.  In his haste he doesn’t notice there is one addition to the party than there should be.  The three friends smile, thinking this is much easier than they thought it would be to get Hatter to Bella.  The smiles fade away as they walk in the room Bella has.  She looks very pale and is hooked up to too many machines.

Rose asked quietly in shock, “Is she ok?”

The doctor, Edward, glances at her. “We don’t know what the person gave her, but she is reacting badly.  The good news is that whatever you gave her helped with the worst parts.  It looks like some new substance, and very addictive, that is what her problem is now; she is going through the withdrawal stage. Oh yes, this is a very new and nasty drug.”

Hatter stares at Bella. She looks nothing like the fiery woman he met last night.  He hears the doctor and wishes now that he had beaten that bloody slurvish son of a bitch to a pulp last night.  He takes a deep breath and notices that the doctor has left.  Glancing at Emmett, he tells him, “There will be some turnover at the club once we figure out what happened.  That this happened to anyone, much less Bella, is inexcusable.  Would you mind helping me and Jake?”

Emmett realizes that Hatter is telling him he trusts him and that he is being given a promotion.  He is happy about that, but not that it was over something happening to Bella.  If he finds the person responsible… He realizes this is why Hatter wants him to help: He has a personal vested interest like Hatter does. Emmett nods an agreement to him.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/riley-aka-jackson-rathbone-1.jpg)

Before either can say anything else, a voice interrupts with a soft southern accent, “If you don’t mind, we would like you to hold off on that, Mr. Temple.”

The group turns and to see a plain-clothed detective in front of them.

“I would like to stop the drug and find out who is pushing it out.  From the statement you just made, I take it you think it was someone in your club?”

Hatter looks at the guy and indicates that he would like to step outside.  The detective nods, opening the door he watches Hatter walk over to Bella and softly caress her face with a very tender look on his face.  But when one of the tubes touches him, his face grows hard and he turns around, following the detective through the door, with Emmett close behind.

The detective realizes that he was dealing with a man in love –very much in love– with the woman in the hospital bed.  He sympathizes with the hell the man must be going through seeing his love in a bed, and knowing she is there because of his club.

They step outside and a nurse notices them, telling them, “If you follow me, there is a room set aside for private conversations.” They nod and follow her to the room.

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/hospital-meeting-room.jpg)

Hatter leans against the wall and folds his arms.  Emmett looks at him and the Detective and sits down on one of the chairs.

The detective clears his throat. “My name is Jasper Whitlock and I work for Narcotics.  I was alerted to this since this was the second known incident like it.  Both times are linked back to your club, Mr. Temple.  We have watched the club, and between what I know and what we observed, know you have nothing to do with it.”  Hatter nods, not showing any emotion, but Jasper remembers what he has seen, and knows that this man can control his emotions very well; he must be spitting mad, Jasper would be if it was his girl in that room.

Pausing a moment, Jasper continues.  “Can you tell us anything?  If Miss Swan is like the other victim, her memories will be hazy and she may remember hardly anything.  Luckily for Miss Swan you intervened, Mr. Temple, and then took care of her afterwards.  And her friends then taking such quick action, is helping the second part of the attack.”

Hatter is upset listening to what Jasper had said and glances at Emmett to see that he has widened his eyes because of something that Jasper had said.  To take his mind of it, Hatter asks the thing that is bothering him now, “Second part of the attack?”

“The addiction withdrawal,” Jasper answers.  “We suspect there are other victims to this drug, but the first was thankfully able to make it to her home and called 911.  We got most of her story out of her before she fell asleep.  Once they fall asleep they seem to forget what had happened.  The next day she complained about her headache and went into seizures.  The hospital staff here is very good and saved her life.  That is part of the reason we want to know what you gave Ms. Swan, Mr. Temple, it may help save other lives.”

Hatter listens and glances at Emmett who seems to be deep in thought.

He looks up at Hatter and says, “She remembers brown eyes and was mad she couldn’t remember more, Hatter.”

Hatter’s heart drops and he realizes due to his stubbornness he may have lost Bella, all because his pride wanted her to come to him, and not have anyone intervene.  But luckily Emmett was there, and while he hated to say it, this drug was in her system.  He had acted before knowing what he was doing when he heard Rose say Bella was being taken to the hospital. And he now knows he will need to work to gain her trust and attention from the beginning.

Jasper and Emmett watch Hatter and realize that they don’t want to mess with this man; the pure hate that flashed before them on his face makes them both blanch.  Emmett knows it is due to Hatter being mad at himself, but he never wants that on him.

Hatter turns to Jasper, and hands him two packets… of tea?  Jasper looks up at him in confusion.

“Me mum came up with the blend.  It works for almost anything.  We gave Bella one cup last night for her headache, and I gave Emmett a few to give out this morning for any hangovers.”

Emmett adds, “Most of the girls were feeling bad, but only Bella, Rose, and Alice drank any.”

Jasper nods. “Can you get me a list of the girls so we can have someone check on them?”  Emmett nods and after the detective gives him a notepad and pencil he writes down the girls’ information. Jasper grabs his cell phone and steps out of the room to make some calls.

Emmett looks at Hatter and reminds him, “She remembered something about you, Hatter.  She didn’t forget you, and she knows there is more.”

Hatter nods shortly but sighs.  Looking at Emmett, he says, “I am more upset with myself.  I finally found someone that I love, and I was going to let them walk away.  What kind of man am I?”

“A man in love.   We all make mistakes, I guess that why they say a fool in love.”

Hatter gives him a look.  “I won’t leave Bella.  Especially until I can make sure she is safe.  ’Course I thought she’d be safe in me own club!” He laughs bitterly to himself.

Jasper is re-entering the room when he hears that. “Mr. Temple, your club was probably targeted because of the safety level and how popular it is.  Until this happened, your club was deemed one of the safest clubs in the city.  And I have no doubt you could clean it again.  But we are asking for your help, to use those skills and help us find those that have done this.  I ask again, is there anything you can tell us that may help?”

Hatter sighs and recounts what they had pieced together last night.  Jasper takes notes and then recounts it back to them.

“So from what I understand, Ms. Swan normally orders her drinks specially and in a batch of other orders, so hers could not be singled out, right?”  They nod and he continues, “And you, Mr. McCarty, made her drinks yourself and sent them with the rest.  Ms. Swan was accosted on the dance floor by a man and his friends held back her friends.  You rescued her, Mr. Temple, and took her off the dance floor to the bar.  When you and Mr. McCarty thought she was in shock, you brought her to your office. When she was weaker than you thought she should be, you talked over the chance of her being drugged and then gave her some of this tea.  Once she was sleeping normally, you had her taken home and her friends watched over her last night.  This morning she had a light headache, you gave her more of the tea, and after her shower, she got sick and you brought her here.”

Emmett thinks and adds, “She wouldn’t have taken a shower, now that I think about it.  She may have washed her hair, but she was down too quick for a shower, knowing Bella.”

Jasper looks up interested. “Ms. Swan may have not showered?  One of the methods of administering the final dose we suspect is a patch.”  He turns and goes out the door in a hurry, Hatter and Emmett right behind him.

They run down the hall to Bella’s room, grabbing a nurse on their way.

“Did anyone check her for a clear patch?” Jasper asks.  She shakes her head no and runs in to the room, only stopping to slam the door in their faces.

Hearing a lock turn, Emmett grins at Hatter, “Guess they want to make sure you don’t see anything.”

Hatter glances at him and realizing Emmett is trying to ease the situation, fires off, “Well at least I will in the future old son!”

Emmett stares at him and after Jasper starts to laugh, so does he.

* * *

Fairfarren~


	4. Is it All My Fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatter makes plans; Bella wakes up

 

_Song I listened to for this chapter: What if by Safety Suit._

* * *

Hatter, Emmett and Jasper wait impatiently outside Bella’s door.  They are waiting to see if there is a patch on Bella that may help them know more about this nasty new drug.  The door soon opens with a nurse holding an evidence bag with something in it.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/riley-aka-jackson-rathbone-11.jpg)

Jasper grabs the bag and runs down the hall, yelling over his shoulder that he will get back to them.

Hatter turns and asks the nurse politely, “Where was it?”

The nurse replies, “On her upper arm. It was hard to spot with how small and clear it is, luckily Ms. Brandon saw it.”

Hatter has a flashback of the bloody arse grabbing Bella’s upper arm and realizes that was when she was drugged.  Right in front of him and if he had been faster, then she would be fine. Hatter makes a fist and tries to keep himself in control.

Alice sees his look and hurries to him, waving her hand in front of him.

Hatter blinks in surprise at the small woman in front of him.  “Yes?”

Alice looks up to Hatter and tells him, “You did save her Hatter.  I was there and saw the whole thing, you couldn’t have been there faster had you known what was happening.  But imagine if he could have had his way with her?” Alice shudders.  “As it was Rose and I are lucky the only bare skin we had was our hands, we will check our tights tonight when we go home.”

Hatter stares at Alice like she’s nuts and Rose starts to laugh.  “We wear skin colored undershirts that are skin tight Hatter, since we get cold at the clubs.  Bella normally doesn’t so she doesn’t bother, we are lucky if we can get her to take a jacket.  But that is why we probably feel bad, but not as bad as Bella.  We didn’t get it applied correctly and then we took it off last night when we changed.”

Emmett is watching Hatter carefully and can see him just staring at Bella when one of the girls is not talking to him.  Realizing Hatter needs a minute, he gets Rose’s attention and indicates to Hatter.  She realizes he is being very still, not like she has observed him at the club and other times lately.  Rose casually mentions, “I need something to drink. Alice, will you come with me?”  Alice looks at her, and then Hatter, and nods.

 [](http://i0.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/ryan_reynolds.jpg)

Hatter barely hears them leave.  His eyes are for Bella. He walks over to the bed and sits down in the chair that is next to it. After a couple of minutes, he looks at Emmett and asks him, “What will happen if she don’t remember me? I-“

Emmett interrupts and says, “We will help her remember, Hatter.”  He will do nothing less for this man who has dropped everything to come here to be with her.  He realizes now that his own feelings for Bella are just a simple crush, nothing like Hatter’s emotions for her.  Yes they were quick, but it is not like they got to do the normal dating scene what with all the drama they now find themselves in.

Hatter nods and sits there with Bella, eventually taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it, watching the vitals and hoping she will wake up soon.  Eventually, the visiting hours are up and he still stays by her side until the nurses make him leave.  Emmett takes him back to the club and Hatter goes up to his office to think for awhile, staring out at the city below him.  Once he comes to a series of decisions, he calls Emmett up to his office.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/kellan-lutz-vman-style-kellan-lutz-11544289-1012-1222.jpg)

When Emmett enters, he sees Hatter sitting in his chair looking at the city.  “Emmett, I want to promote you as head of the floor.  I trust you, and even though we are going to be playing a dangerous game, I want someone to be specifically looking at the floor personally and, for one, see if we can notice a trend and see if we can put paid to it.”

Emmett nods.  Hatter continues, “I think it be best if I be absent for awhile.  I have other interests that I need to keep an eye on.  This be normal for me, in fact I have stayed here this month longer than previous months since the club started.  You and Jacob will be charge.  And Jacob is not to know _anything_.”  Emmett is surprised by this. Does he suspect Jacob?

Hatter turns to him and Emmett almost steps back at the intense look in his eyes.  “For Bella I will take no chances.  And this is who I am doing this for; I know I can trust you.  And that is all I know for sure. Understand, mate?”

 Emmett nods, thinks for a second and asks, “What about Bella?”

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/dusquesne-incline-2.jpg)

Hatter turns to look at the city, but at Emmett’s question, he swivels back and looks him in the eye and answers, “I will be there of course.  My interest in her was pronounced last night and today.  It will Edward nothing as unusual.  And if I am needed, I will be here.”

Emmett agrees and the two of them get to work on what their plan of action will be.  Emmett is impressed with Hatter. Most guys would be fighting their emotions in this situation… Maybe it’s a Brit thing?  He looks at Hatter and realizes it is simply because Hatter trusts his instincts, and those instincts have taken him out of the DJ booth and set him on this path.  Emmett is grateful after hearing from Jasper that there had only been one other victim, but still, more are suspected.

* * *

 [](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/flowers-hospital.jpg)

A couple of mornings later, Bella wakes up feeling awful, but not as bad as before.  She looks around the room and sees flowers everywhere that she guesses are for her. She also sees a chair pulled to her side of the bed like someone had been there recently and wonders which of her friends it had been.

A nurse opens the door and smiles at her. “Ms. Hamilton!  We are so happy to see you awake, how are you feeling?”

Bella replies, “Not as ill as before but not well either.”  She remembers something and asks questionably and softly, “I had some sort of tea and it made me feel better, may I have some of that?”

The nurse brightens. “Oh the tea!  It really tastes bad, but your young man left some with us for you, and for us to test to find out what it is.  It helps with the drug you know.” She leaves before Bella can ask any questions.

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/rose.jpg)

Like who is her young man – and since when did she have one of those? And what drug? Before she can think anymore a knock sounds on her door and then Rose comes in, notices that Bella is awake and has a huge grin spreading across her face.  “I am so glad you are awake!!  Everyone will be happy once they find out.”  She frowns and then tells Bella, “We need to get you better so I don’t say anymore corny crap like that again.”

Bella looks at her and grins.  Then all of a sudden, she has a flash of the warm brown eyes that have plagued her and she gets the feeling that there is something she is forgetting. Something important. Bella looks at her best friend and can’t help herself and her curiosity. “Rose, why do I keep remembering these beautiful brown eyes and who is my young man the nurse was telling me about?”

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/ryan-reynolds-mens-fitness-july-2012-1.jpg)

Rose’s smile gets wider and before she can answer, the door opens, and brown eyes is standing there with flowers in his hands. Bella’s stomach feels like it is free falling, _he really is gorgeous_.  He looks around and seeing Bella awake, a big smile spreads across his face.  Then a minute later, it falls as if he remembers something.

Bella stares at him and can feel her frustration building again. Why can’t she remember? She always remembers and she can feel that what she’s forgotten is _very_ important.  Her frustration gets the better of her and she demands of him, “Who are you, and why am I so upset I don’t know!?!”  Bella can feel the tears threatening to fall, and angrily dashes them away.  Bella normally doesn’t cry and doesn’t want brown eyes to think she is weak.  She looks again at him, and it all falls apart.  She wants to feel safe and she knows that this man will do that… that he’s _done it already?_

She can’t stop the flow of tears anymore.  Before she registers what’s happening, brown eyes drops the flowers on a table and is at her side faster than Rose who is standing closer to her.  “Bella!” He drops in the chair by her bed and grabs her hands, holding them in his own.  Bella turns to him, her frustration evident in her sapphire eyes.

Hatter can’t help himself and he raises one hand and gently wipes the tears from her face, saying softly, “Bella.  Please don’t cry, let me fix whatever is wrong please.”  She stares at him knowing that this feels right and feeling like she should know who he is…

Hatter never expected her to recognize him, much less to be so frustrated that can’t remember everything that she cries, breaking his heart.  He had been overjoyed to see her awake until he remembered she probably didn’t remember him.  Now, he just wants to fix whatever had made her so sad when she saw him.

Bella feels calmer… safer with this man. She leans into his hand and looks into his eyes.  He just stares at her looking partly in shock. Bella realizes he may not answer her and looks for the only other source of information in the room.  She turns to Rose, hoping that she can clear up this mystery.

Rose looks at her friend and can easily see the frustration.  She, too, is happy Bella feels something for Hatter and it makes her want to tell Hatter, ‘See? We told you not to lose hope.’  She sees the question in her friend’s face and taking pity on both of them, softly answers her, “This is Hatter.”

Bella gasps as more memories flood her brain of that night – how could she have forgotten him?  She turns to him and simply says, “You saved me.”  He had not only saved her from the man on the floor, but she now remembers her deciding to give whatever this is between the two of them a shot.

Hatter smiles at her happily. He holds her hand, wishing he can gather her to him. Before he can stop himself, he tells her, “And I am still wondering why I need to know your sign.”

Bella stares at him in shock and then starts laughing. Rose smiles at the sound she has missed so much.  Hatter is glad she is no longer sad and loves the sound of her laughter. When she calms some, she cheekily tells him, “I am still not part of a harem, right?”

Hatter stares at her with such a tender look on his face before he smirks and says, “No, but we can start one if you want one, luv.”

Bella grins and tells him frankly, “No, not at this time.  I think I will have a handful with just you.” His eyes widen a bit but she never loses her grin. She has already made the decision to try, and she wants him to know it.  Especially since she is still unsure of why she is in her hospital…

Hatter’s grin matches hers and he replies, “Well, if you think you can handle me, I have no problem trying.  But I will need whatever that sign is, according to you.” Then he sighs to himself, knowing he is right to trust his feelings so far.  She is perfect for him, with her comebacks and the obvious ability to set him straight. He won’t mind working to keep her and will do what he can to make her see it.

Rose is enjoying watching the two of them react to each other and is happy Bella now remembers more.  She can tell that Hatter brings out Bella’s snarky side, a side most people don’t see.  They will need each other, first to get Bella through the last of the withdrawal, then to catch the person who did this.  She doesn’t envy them, but if they can work their way through all this, they may have a chance.

Bella is happy.  She remembers what had been bothering her, and she has also realized while they were speaking that this Hatter must also be her young man.  She definitely remembers their conversation and the one that followed after where they both basically told each other they were interested in each other.  From there it is hazy, but she does remember him taking care of her, and also that damned tea!  Now, she makes sure to follow through with her decision.  Until he doesn’t want her anymore…

 [](http://i2.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/kellan-lutz-dc-entertainment-darkness-light-party-11.jpg)

Emmett walks in later and is surprised to see Bella awake and holding Hatter’s hand while she speaks with Alice and Rose.  She looks at him and her smile gets bigger. “Emmett!”

He walks over and gives her a little hug and glancing at Hatter and Bella’s joined hands, he quips, “Well I guess I don’t need to answer your question from breakfast.”  Bella laughs and tells him, “Nope!” Popping the ‘p’ in there.

He grins back at her. Now that she is awake maybe Hatter will pay more attention to the club and the plan that Jasper has put together.  They really need Hatter’s eyes on this since Jasper had been correct before in the conference room by saying that Hatter seems to have a knack for finding out people in his organization that are detrimental to the well being of others, both in the establishment and to him and his.

Hatter sees the look in Emmett’s eyes and groans.  “When I promoted you, you were supposed to take some of the work off of me, mate.”  Hatter’s grin never fades though.

Bella looks back and forth trying to figure out what is going on.  “Promoted him?  Why did you promote him? Not that Emmett probably didn’t deserve what ever work you wanted to put on him, he was having it too easy anyways.”

Emmett shakes his head at her and replies, “Bella, not everyone is a workaholic like you my dear.  There is nothing wrong with enjoying life and not wanting to spend every minute focusing on others.”

Bella rolls her eyes. It is a conversation she has had many times with Emmett, Alice and Rose.  They think she works too much and she thinks she doesn’t work enough.  It is a conversation that they seem fated to have for many years.  Maybe after school she will relax.

Hatter has been watching her and realizes that he may have a bigger job in front of him when this business with his club is all over. He’ll have it rough in getting her to realize there is wisdom in the saying, ‘stop and smell the roses.’  But he sort of understands her reasoning since he did the same when he was trying to make in LA.  You don’t stop or someone else will come along and make it better than you can.  Then all your work will be for nothing.  You need to ride the coattails of success on what ever ride it wants to give you.  But the deal is not her trying to make money and success.  She already has it.  There is some reason she feels guilty for it.  That will be what he needs to address.

Hatter asks Emmett, “Is everything alright or is it you just want me to check over your work again?” He smirks at Emmett knowing when he puts it that way it riles him up.

Emmett glares at Hatter and warns him, “If you don’t behave, I’ll tell Bella who you are!”  He was shocked when he found out, not only Hatter’s real name but who he is, also.  He recognizes the name and is sure the others will too since they go out partying more often.  Now, he likes dangling it over Hatter, knowing that he will never give the information out unless Hatter tells him he can.  But Hatter doesn’t know that, right?

Hatter glares at him and decides to diddle Emmett.  “You do that and I make your arse redundant.”

Bella is intrigued but she looks at Hatter and notices there is a glint in his eyes, like he when he was mouthing off to her over the past couple of hours, and realizes that Emmett is being conned.  She looks away at Alice and Rose and sees that they are also trying not to laugh.  “Hmm and what would I care Emmett?  Hatter will tell me sooner or later.”  She looks back at Hatter with an innocent look.

“Oi! You think you can just diddle me woman?”  Hatter is clearly enjoying himself, his accent getting thicker.  He can’t help himself and grins at her.

Bella grins back at him and quips, “How bad can your name be anyways?  Wait… it’s not Mortimer is it?”  She shudders in mock sympathy.

Emmett can’t help himself and starts to laugh at Hatter’s complete look of disgust.  Rose and Alice join him seconds later.  He chokes out through his laughter, “You best tell her boss, she _will_ get worse until you tell her.”

Hatter stares at them and shakes his head. “You think you are all so bloody smart do ya?”

Bella bats her eyes at him and says,  “Yep!”  She didn’t pop the ‘p’ this time since her head is starting to pound again. She slightly winces.

Hatter’s been watching her and noticing the wince, he comments, “Right, now I think it is time for either more tea or whatever cocktail they have made up for you now, Bella.”

Bella looks at him, feeling a little frustrated.  Before she can say anything Hatter tells her quietly, “Now you want to get better so that we can get that bloody arse wipe and put him behind bars.  Not that I am happy with this, but if you insist, I will wait.  But only with the guidelines we agreed upon.”  Hatter stares into her eyes making sure she was understanding the risks and what he is sacrificing for her.  But he understands her need to do this and that is why he will help, with stipulations.

Bella sighs and grudgingly nods.  She will do what it takes to get out of here.  She wants revenge on the guy who put her there and Hatter is going to give that to her.  With some guidelines, but he will do what he can.

She says with false cheer, “Where is that tasty tea?”

 [](http://i1.wp.com/kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/robert-pattinson-gq-1.jpg)

“Actually, we are giving you an IV, since we know what is in the tea.”  Edward walks into the room with an odd colored bag in his hand.  “Hatter’s mom was very talented.  All natural, but with what I have seen, a very good blend of medicinal herbs.  Of course that gives it the awful taste, but with this, it should make your withdrawal easier.” He adds the bag to her IV and turns to Hatter, “Please let her know she may have saved people’s lives with this also.”  He leaves after checking her chart, making a comment that visiting hours are almost over.

Her friends take the hint, carefully hugging her and leaving the new couple alone for the rest of the time.

Bella turns to Hatter and tells him, “Hatter, I am not good with relationships. So if anything happens…”  She trails off not wanting to say that what she knows is the truth, it will be her fault.

Hatter looks her in the eyes and tells her softly, “Well, we are in a fine fiddle aren’t we?  Me, who never been in a relationship, and you, who not be good with one.  Bella, why don’t we just make a go at it and see what happens.  Because I am not going to give up.”

Bella looks at him, and feels a faint stirring of hope.  “That sounds a good idea… at least until that harem is around.”

Hatter smirks at her. “I guess I will have to make sure you don’t need a harem, huh, luv?”  They grin at each other and Hatter reaches out a hand and gently cups her face.  His grin fades as he stares at her, and then slowly, so she can pull away if she wants to, leans forward and gives her a gentle kiss.  He is careful, but he pours his feelings in that kiss, but leaves it to her if she wants to return them.

Bella’s breath is taken away with the depth of this kiss.  He is leaving it up to her, but she not only feels the same feelings, but she is surprised that she wants to return them to this man who she’s learned has dedicated himself to making sure she is okay, even though he was very much aware that she may not remember him.  She gives him her feelings freely and with no hesitation.

Hatter is overwhelmed that she returns his feelings.  He ends up being the one breaking the kiss, but he leans his head on hers and asks her softly, “Will that help delay the harem for awhile, luv?”

Bella still has her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.  Wow, can Hatter kiss!!  She agrees with him while she tries to pull herself back together and opens her eyes to Hatter’s smirk.  _He can tell how he affected her!_   She blushes and his smirk gets wider.  “I will take that as a yes.”  He kisses her forehead and tells her softly, “I will be back in the morning, luv.”  And then he leaves while Bella is still trying to bring herself down from that kiss.  WOW!

* * *

Fairfarren ~


End file.
